Pleasure
by Nobodiesland
Summary: <html><head></head>Lemon. AllenxKanda. Encuentro en un claro de bosque entre allen y kanda</html>


La suave luz anaranjada del crepúsculo, era todo el que iluminaba aquel vasto prado de flores violáceas, quienes se reflejaban en el agua cristalina de un pequeño lago que allí había, al igual que Allen, cuyos plateados cabellos se veían apagados debido a la falta de luz.

Era el único ambiente que le relajaba, pues a pesar de todo el que se esforzaba a veces no conseguía mantener su carácter afable, así que, cuando se ponía muy nervioso o furioso, venía a ese lugar para descargar tensiones acumuladas.

Se sentó al borde del río y lanzó un estrepitoso grito, estaba harto, vaya que sí, de ese imbécil que se llamaba Kanda, como podía ser alguien tan desalmado con alguien que le trataba bien, y que encima está pasándolo fatal.

Esa misma mañana le recordó que estaba a punto de ser encarcelado, pues muchos le consideraban un traidor, Allen simplemente hubiera querido ignorar dicho comentario, pero le fue imposible, y todo aquel asunto terminó con una discusión bastante fea, donde la sangre, no faltó.

Tomó un poco de agua, para luego lanzársela al rostro, necesitaba espabilar, por el amor de dios! dejarse de pensamientos absurdos sobre gente que sinceramente, no le importaba y concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, pues la situación en la que se encontraba era bastante fea, casi podría decirse que estaba al borde del abismo.

Una parte de si mismo le decía que huyera de aquella maldita orden, pero a su vez, había otra, que le decía justamente lo contrario, que debía quedarse, pues algo lo ataba allí.

Percibió de repente una sombra de algo o alguien, él en otros momentos hubiera ignorado dicha presencia pero, teniendo en cuenta de que realmente, él no se encontraba allí con permiso alguno, si no que se había escapado de su vigilancia, se alertó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, observó la sombra de un hombre espigado, que a medida que fue acercándose pudo reconocer como Kanda.

No pudo evitar quedarse de piedra al encontrárselo allí, pues se había asegurado que nadie pudiese averiguar donde iba.

-Moyashi .- dijo el moreno.- por que estas aquí?

El de cabellos plateados lo miró extrañado, además de sonreír forzadamente, pues, él debería de formular dicha pregunta no aquel individuo.

Se puso el cabello detrás de la oreja, algo bastante estúpido, lo sabía pero era un tic nervioso que había adquirido tiempo atrás, cuando todavía era discípulo de aquel energúmeno llamado Marian Cross.

-Y tu? .- contestó finalmente.-

Kanda le lanzó una mirada furiosa, odiaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta, pero,

por una vez, creyó poder ignorar la falta de respeto que el niño había tenido hacía él.

-Bueno, me gusta estar aquí, me resulta familiar, cálido... me siento como en casa.

Walker asintió, no quiso insistir más, era mejor que ninguno de los dos hablase pues se corría el riesgo de meter la pata, normalmente, él y kanda no solían hablar de cosas que pudiesen considerarse personales, a decir verdad, casi ni hablan, simplemente se insultaban, sin motivo alguno para hacerlo o odiarse.

-Todavía no me has respondido .- le exigió kanda.- cuéntame por que diablos estás aquí?

El pelíblanco no quería decírselo, pero recordó que momentos antes, el moreno se sincero con él, si quería ser justo, debía de evitar dejarse llevar por sus recelos hacía al moreno y dialogar con él.

-Es en el único lugar que me siento bien, seguro, lejos de toda la maldita orden, que en estos momentos intenta humillarme, cazarme y rebajarme.

Kanda, no se esperaba ese tipo de contestación, siempre había pensado que realmente el de cabellos blancos era un hipócrita, que nunca se sentía feliz, que realmente ansiaba destruir el mundo, la orden, la gente que le juzgaba, pero él sonreía, se cubría con una máscara para evitar demostrar quién era realmente, y por eso mismo, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de que ese sentimiento fuera el que predominase, también en

su más humilde interior, sentía algún tipo de cariño hacía Allen, pero simplemente, no podía dejarse llevar, o quizás sí, pero temiese algún tipo de negativa, mejor, esperar a que el de pelos blancos intentase hacer algo, y si nunca llegase a suceder, debía aguantarse.

Era un cobarde, el moreno lo sabía, era un jodido cobarde, pero que más podía hacer? ser homosexual era considerado un delito, una enfermedad, si el de pelos blancos decía que era un marica a la orden, lo mínimo que podía esperarse de parte del consejo era una muerte inmediata en la horca, y lo máximo, quien sabe, podría ser cualquier crueldad para luego terminar igual de muerto.

Allen podía encontrarse con el mismo dilema, pero, él no tenía nada que perder, estaban a punto de asesinarlo o de echarlo de esa maldita orden, al fin y al cabo era un noah.

Por otra parte, el de pelos blancos se encontraba igual o más confundido que el moreno, no sentía nada, su corazón era como una piedra, dura y gris. Nunca se había enamorado, por ende, jamás había probado los placeres de la lujuria y, ahora que estaba a punto de morir, le apetecía más que nunca, pero, para su sorpresa, no quería con Lenalee, ni con ninguna otra chica, le apetecía con un hombre, pero no cualquiera, quería que fuese con

Kanda, y ahora que se encontraban los dos solos, sin nadie que molestase, por mucho que luego el moreno se fuese de la lengua, el mismo destino le depararía en aquella hipotética situación, que en esos momentos, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Así que, por que no probar? debía quitarse miedos absurdos.

Pero, por otra parte, como demonios le hacía entender al moreno que quería montárselo con él? quizás una forma fuese diciéndoselo, pero otra y esta tentaba mucho más al de ojos plateados, era, dándoselo a entender, pero, como demonios debía hacerlo?

Aprovecho un momento de descuido del moreno, para tomarlo fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo que se girase de forma brusca, entonces, aprovecho para acercar su rostro, y finalmente, lo besó bruscamente, haciendo que su lengua entrase con violencia a la boca del mayor.

Kanda, no se lo esperaba, el de cabellos blancos siempre le había resultado demasiado santurrón para tan siquiera plantearse la situación hipotética en que sus deseos se hiciesen realidad, cosa que hizo que minutos antes, tuviese que suprimirlos, pero dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba, diablos, podía dar rienda suelta a toda su pasión.

Cuando se separaron, el moreno miró fijamente el rostro del de cabellos blancos. Sus ojos, ya no parecían tan inocentes y puros, como antes habían sido, no, en esos momentos, podría decirse, que era como si una lujuriosa bestia se hubiera apoderado de él, además de que poseían un brillo que se podría considerar como sádico, el mayor sabía que realmente, no era ninguna bestia, si no que en esos momentos, Allen se había quitado por primera vez en su vida, la maldita máscara que siempre portaba, dejándose llevar por su auténtica personalidad.

-Que te parece, quieres follar o no? .- le dijo el de pelos blancos.-

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír ante el lenguaje tan soez y directo, mientras asentía fervientemente.

El de cabellos blancos no esperó más, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo del mayor y lo obligo a recostarse.

Kanda, sinceramente, no quería ser el pasivo, pero tampoco veía que Allen quisiese, así que, intuyendo que si se quejaba, el de ojos plateados se echaría para atrás, decidió callar y simplemente, resignarse a serlo.

El moreno notó como el menor rompía sin miramientos la blanca camisa que minutos anteriores llevaba consigo, y empezaba a lamer su pecho, era un contacto placentero, pensó el moreno, que empezaba a notarse como el bulto empezaba a crecer.

La lengua de Allen rodeo un pezón del mayor, empezando a juguetear con ella, mientras, que, con la mano restante, apretujaba el otro, Kanda, esta vez no pudo evitar que los gemidos que minutos antes se estaban empezando a agolpar en su garganta, saliesen al exterior, el menor sonrío sádicamente ante esto, y para empeorar la situación, doblego la rodilla, poniéndola debajo de los testículos de este, para luego empezar a moverla en círculos de manera salvaje.

La erección del mayor empezaba a doler, y mucho, así que, dándose cuenta de eso e intentando ser considerado con el mayor, la liberó de los pantalones cuyas costuras en esos momentos la aprisionaban.

El menor, harto de entretenerse con el pecho de Kanda, se levanto, ante dicho acto el moreno se asusto, temía no haber resultado todo lo pasional que el menor esperaba y haberle aburrido enormemente, pero todos aquellos temores se desvanecieron en cuanto vio al adolescente quitarse la ropa, liberando un pene de dimensiones considerables para pertenecer a alguien que todavía debía estar formándose.

-A que esperas? .- le dijo el chaval, con una mueca de desprecio.- chupa y luego te recompensare.

Kanda, no esperó que se lo volviese a decir, empezó a jugar con el glande del menor, dándole pequeños lengüetazos.

Con su mano derecha, cogió los testículos y los empezó a darles masajes.

El contacto de la lengua en su punta con la de los dedos sobre sus huevos, hicieron al menor gemir, el de ojos negros, consideró esto como una señal, de que era tiempo de meterse toda su polla en la boca y así lo hizo, proporcionándole un placer que el menor, comparando con el par de mamadas que sus anteriores experiencias sexuales ( por supuesto, era la primera vez que lo había hecho con un hombre) nunca había llegado a albergar.

Solo le bastaron a Allen un par de succiones para correrse en la boca del mayor, quien guardo por minutos el líquido blanquecino en su boca para luego tragarse una parte y besar a menor, quién excitado se tragó la otra parte de su propia corrida.

-Joder Kanda, ponte de culo en pompa.

-Pero, aquí en el suelo, o en algún lugar en especial? .- preguntó arqueando una ceja.-

Allen, a quien le enfureció la torpeza de la pregunta del moreno, pero intentó permanecer sereno.

-Ponte contra el árbol, te voy chupar el jodido culo, mientras te masturbo, y luego te empalaré.

A Kanda le chocó profundamente como le habló el de pelos blancos, pero, no sabía por que, pero que le hablasen de ese modo, se la ponía más dura todavía.

Obedeciendo la orden, se puso tal y como Allen se lo había pedido.

El de pelos plateados le excito de sobremanera ver a Kanda tan obediente y le propinó varios azotes en el trasero, sorprendiéndose que el moreno contestará a ellos con gemidos.

Se arrodilló, hasta que llegó a la altura del ano, el que, con su lengua se encargó de humedecer, para luego penetrar con la misma, mientras una mano juguetona, empezaba a masturbar el miembro del moreno. Cuando Allen pensó que el beso negro había durado lo suficiente, se separó y soltó el miembro del otro, dejándolo casi a punto de terminar.

Con las dos manos, le quitó el hilo, que sujetaba lo pelos del moreno, soltándoselo.

Luego lo tumbó bruscamente al moreno en el suelo, para luego atarle aquel hilo en el falo de la polla del mayor, para evitar que se corriese.

Se metió dos dedos en la boca, lubricándolos, para metérselos por el culo, para luego moverlos imitando unas tijeras,haciendo que kanda gimiese nuevamente.

Cuando el menor se hartó de preparativos inútiles, se lamió la mano para luego pajearse su miembro, mas que nada, por que, la erección había decrecido un poco.

Metió la polla de lleno en el culo del mayor, haciendo que algo en el interior de kanda se rompiese, esperó unos segundos para que se acostumbrase y empezó moverse violentamente, tocando con la punta de su pene la próstata del mayor, quien con cada vaivén, sentía a la vez una onda de placer a la vez que otra de dolor.

-Mastúrbate .- le ordeno el de pelos blancos.-

-Pero... - objetó Kanda, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo más, allen le lanzó una mirada funesta, que hizo que obedeciera.-

Minutos después Allen se corrió en el interior de kanda, llegando al orgasmo que el moreno también alcanzó, pero, la cuerda que el menor había puesto, impedía que liberara su descarga.

El menor, colocó la boca encima del glande, para luego liberar aquel miembro, succiono su herramienta dos veces, haciendo de nuevo que el mayor tocase el cielo con la punta de los dedos, pues el muy cabrón, probablemente era un garganta profunda y Kanda soltó su descarga en la boca del menor.

Dejó caer, mientras se la tragaba, una gota de semen que traviesa, recorría su boca y su barbilla, Allen, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, la relamió, para después besar al mayor, quién en esos momentos notaba el dulce sabor de su semilla que todavía perduraba en la boca del de pelos plateados.

Cuando terminaron el dichoso beso, se formó un silencio entre ambos, que finalmente, fue kanda quien se atrevió a romperlo.

-Cuando tengas ganas de follar, me avisas, que me gustaría repetir esto.

Allen sonrió de forma dulce y asintió, "maldita sea" pensó kanda, ya estaba otra vez con la

dichosa máscara.

Sin decir más, el moreno se vistió, para luego marcharse sin esperar al de pelos blancos, quién en esos momentos, todavía recordaba el amargo, pero no por ello desagradable, sabor de la piel de kanda, tenía que repetir esa experiencia, total, le quedaba poco de vida, además que, si debía de privarse de todo el placer que había experimentado, prefería morir.


End file.
